


Choice

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Ciel summoned the demon. And now he has to make a choice. Turns out bargaining with a smart as hell demon isn't so easy





	Choice

*Note: i will refer to sebastian as ‘ the demon ‘ or ‘ that demon ‘ until  
Ciel names him. Okay? Otay. :3 This is my version of when ciel summoned  
sebastian, and the moments leading up to when he made the contract. Kinda  
boring, i think, for others to read but please give it a shot and review  
it…..:)

Choice (Pt.1)  
Ciel’s eye burned as he watched the demon, his wide eyed gaze transfixed on the shifting smoke and feathers standing in front of him, and he deigned to speak and let the inhuman entity know who was in charge here. There wasn't a definitive answer for that, and it was yet  
to be fully determined, but Ciel felt confident that he would have him  
wrapped around his bloodsoaked fingers before long. But now it was the  
demon’s turn to speak, and when he did, the words snaked out from his lips  
with a malicious air, longing to wrap themselves around the young boy’s  
neck. How easy it would be to gain his trust, and in the end, his soul? He  
was a cunning demon; he knew how to play games.

"What do you choose?” the demon asked, and he took a step towards Ciel, noting how he pressed himself against the back of his cage, thoroughly terrified. But still in his eyes burned an insatiable exaltation, seemingly filled to the brim with hope of being rescued despite the fear displayed in his haggard eyes. Ciel was terribly thin, and the demon was pleasantly surprised that the upcoming earl had managed to stay alive for so long. Humans, he remarked, truly are wondrous creatures. “You have already paid your fee for crossing here-” the demon waved a clawed hand at the stage “-so you must decide whether to keep me..or banish me back. I must say i prefer the latter.”

The smell of blood hung thickly in the air, and the demon smiled as his eyes filled with a desirous hunger, all too eager to feast on the corpses that littered the  
arena. Not just their souls - no, this human's soul would satisfy that need  
\- but the human vessels that contained them. For far too long had the demon  
fasted, waiting until he had been summoned to devour. And now he had. A  
foot tapped sharply against the bloodied floor, too impatient to stand still as he waited for the earl to make his answer. The demon was, of course, no stranger to a spellbound human, one too terrified to speak once they had laid eyes on him. But it always ate away at his patience and the  
fear he had of being banished back to Iad, the world from which he'd  
came.

"I...i want power..” Ciel started, and his hands gripped the cage tightly as his eyes shut. Yes, he knew the enormity of those words he spoke, but he wanted them nonetheless. Here, right in front of him, was the very definition of sin. Hanging in the air without taking a definite form, tendrils reaching for the earl with faint constraint as they hovered a mere inch away. “Power to….to get vengeance!”

“Oh?” the demon asked in mock  
surprise, his tone all too cunning, and therefore relaying to the earl his true reaction. He had been expecting that, of course, and he was not about to lie. That was one of the rules of their soon to be formed contract; lying was forbidden, and punishable by the removal of the contract. “Quite a painful ordeal, i must say.” he mused to himself, unaware the earl had heard every word he said. “Vengeance on what? The felled lives of the people you once he-”

As if knowing where the demon was going with his jibe, Ciel cut him off by reaching for him, a shocked cry leaving his lips as his hands seemed to disappear when he tried to touch one of the claws on the  
demon’s hand, only to have his own fingers slide through the illusion as if  
it were a hologram. Ciel pulled his hand back and cradled it to his chest,  
his eyes burning with a fierce acerbity. What a delicious look that is, the  
demon mused, to see a human face me with such strong emotion. 

"D-demon, you are in no position to speak to me that way. I….I'm the one who summoned you…” Ciel’s eyes narrowed further in irascibility, and he reached one hand out again to grab ahold of the demon, timorous when the demon's hand closed around his arm, his claws digging into the scant flesh with a lustful intent. 

Blood…delicious crimson blood...yes, it was blood that welled up and dropped from the earl’s forearm. It only served to spur the demon on more, as did the earl’s cries of pain as the claws laced his skin with his own crimson blood in wavering lines. "You may have summoned me, but do not forget where i hail from, what being i am, and what pain i could inflict  
upon you if you show even an inkling of fear in front of me. 

If you are so set on being my master....

then i expect you to act like so.”


End file.
